Prodigy Child
by Miyama Ishida
Summary: ***chapter 7 up*** Ken's final got one up on Tensai... and her reaction isn't a pretty one. and what about poor toji, stuck in the middle?
1. just a typical day

Miyama: I don't own digimon, or maybe this story would be an actual episode… if I say any other things, like songs, or places, I don't own those either. Please R&R. thanks! *Smiles* you have the blessings of the Laughing Mountain Gods! Oh! They are older than in the show… I don't know exactly how old, late teens, early twenties I guess. Also, Ken never stopped being the digimon emperor. Thanks to DigimonEmpressDaisuke for the idea of kidnapping Miyako! For the romantic version of this fic, please read 'The light shall conquer the darkness' by the before mentioned author.  
  
  
She smiled, and kissed him back.  
"Daisuke, you spoil me." He grinned, and feed her another chocolate covered cherry.  
"You're my princess. I have to." He kissed her again.  
"You guys, gimme a break…" Jun said from the living room couch. Miyako chuckled.  
"Sorry Jun. We'll go somewhere else." Daisuke replied.  
"Thank you." She turned back to the television.   
"I have to go home anyway." Miyako got up and started to the door. Daisuke wrapped his arms around her waist.   
"Are you sure?" he moved her hair off her shoulder and kissed her neck.   
"Yes, unfortunately. My mother needs me to mind the store for her." Miyako placed a hand on Daisuke's face and brought it to her own.  
"Can't she get one of your brothers to do it?"  
"No. They all have prior plans. And I already said I would." She chuckled, and kissed him again. She moved out of his grasp and walked to the door, grabbing her jacket and putting it on. He opened the door for her and hugged her again.   
"I love you, you know." He kissed her.  
"Daisuke, I have to go." She smiled, and kissed him back.  
"Daisuke let the girl go home! It's not like you won't see her tomorrow!" Jun yelled from the couch. Daisuke shoot Jun a look of annoyance. Miyako laughed.   
"She's right. I'll call you later. I love you." She kissed him again, and waved to Jun.  
"'Bye Jun."  
"'Bye Miyako." Jun waved without taking her eyes off the television. Daisuke shut the door.  
~~~~~  
Miyako skipped down the street, singing old love songs to herself. She glanced at her watch, and swore to herself.   
"Oh crap, I'm late. Mom'll kill me." She hurried a bit, and turned down an alley that she usually used as a shortcut. She was almost to the end of the half lit side road when someone hit her on the back of the head with a heavy object. She stumbled, and fell to the ground. She turned slightly, and caught a glimpse of a smiling, blue-framed face before passing out.  
~~~~~  
When she awoke, Miyako found herself on a soft surface. She sat up, letting her legs dangle off the end of where she was sitting, and found herself chained to one of the posts of a four-poster canopy bed, for that was what she was on. She glanced around, and found herself in a dark room, the only light coming from a fireplace to the far right, never reaching the corners. The sheets on the bed were made of dark royal blue silk, as were the curtains that would hide the bed if closed. The walls of the room were made of large stones, and naked of embellishments.   
"Do you like it?" a deep voice asked from nowhere. Miyako pulled her legs close to her.  
"Who… who are you?" A figure slowly emerged from the shadows farthest from the fireplace. He had a smile on his face. Miyako gasped.  
"You! What do you want?" He walked toward to her, and stopped halfway, grinning.  
"My dear, I think that's obvious." He removed his sunglasses, and placed them on a table against the wall to his left. Miyako stared at him, her mouth dropping open slightly.   
"You wouldn't…"   
"Oh yes I would, and you know it." He grinned, took his cloak off and placed it on the table as well.   
"I knew you would stoop low, Ken Ichijouji, but I never though you would do this." He turned to her and started laughing.   
"Really now? What did you and you little friends think that I was capable of?" he walked over to the bed, and stopped in front of her.   
"Well?" he placed his hands on his waist.  
"You'll never get away with this…" Miyako replied. Ken started laughing.   
"Such an over used cliché. I thought even you had a bit more sense than to say something so stupid." Miyako glared at him.   
"You'll never get away with this." Ken mimicked. "And who is going to stop me? Go ahead and call for help." He chuckled. "Here, I'll do it for you. Help! Help! Someone come and rescue the defenseless little twit! Oh someone, help her!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Miyako blushed.  
"I won't let you touch me." She threatened. He grinned, stepped forward and leaned over her, pinning her to the bed. He kissed her forehead.   
"Actually, I think you'll quite enjoy it."   
~~~~~  
When Ken had finally let her go, he let her go where he had picked her up in the first place.   
"I hope you had as much fun as I did." She wouldn't look at him. He chuckled.   
"Well, my dear, I really have to go now. Will you be about to get home by yourself, or do you need help?" he held her shoulders from behind. She shrugged him off her.  
"Don't touch me." She said in a half-strangled cry. He laughed.  
"Yes, well, I see that you'll be fine." He ran his hand up her spine. She jumped, and turned to face him.  
"You fucking bastard."   
"Now, now, there's no reason to get mad." He said sarcastically. She punched him, and he shoved her to the ground. He knelt beside her, holding her down by her arm.  
"Listen to me, you little slut, try as you might, from now and forever more, you will be nothing but my whore. That's right, my whore. I have one of the few things that you could give to your one and only, and it wasn't hard to take. Remember that." He moved the hair that had fallen across her face and kissed her forehead. He stood up.  
"Until we meet again." He smiled at her, and walked down the alley, hands in pockets, as if it were a casual stroll. Miyako stayed slumped to the ground and cried until her face ached.  
~~~~~  
She took a deep breath, and tried to stop herself from vomiting, but it didn't work. The toilet didn't seem to mind though. Her co-workers, however, were worried.  
"Miyako, maybe you have that flu that's going around." Miyako shook her head.  
"No. It's not the flu."   
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes."  
"You should go home anyway."  
"Yeah, okay." Miyako cleaned herself up, and checked out. Luckily her boss was very understanding, being one that was prone to getting sick herself.   
"Sleep. It's the best medicine."  
"I thought laughter was."  
"That's what they tell you so they have a cover for laughing at the green colour people turn when they're sick." Miyako chuckled. As she walked home, she argued with herself in her head.  
*I never get sick. So why should I now?*  
*Maybe you're not sick*  
*Then why would I feel this way?*  
*You only feel this way in the mornings…*  
*No way. No fucking way!*  
*Count the days. You haven't had you period for months. Girl, you're pregnant.*  
*So what if I'm pregnant.*  
*It can't be Daisuke's*  
*Sure it can!*  
*It doesn't add up. The timing's off.*  
*I'll go to the doctor and prove it's Daisuke's. It has to be his. Or I'd…*  
*You'd what?* Miyako shuddered, and realized she was at her house. She sighed, entered the house, and picked up the phone. It rang three times.  
"Hello?"  
"Is Daisuke there please?"  
"Just a moment." Miyako bit her fingertips as she waited for Daisuke to come to the phone.  
"Ohayoo gozamasu, my princess!" she heard his cheery voice say to her. She smiled.  
"Daisuke, I need you to come with me today."  
"Where are you? At work?"  
"No, at home."  
"Why-"  
"Just say that you'll come with me to the doctor's. Please."  
"Alright, princess. When do you want to go?"  
"As soon as you can get here."  
"Is something wrong?"  
"Maybe."  
"I'll be there in fifteen minutes."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too. Bye"  
"Good bye." Miyako hung up the phone, placed her hands on her stomach, and bit her lower lip.  
"Daisuke…"   
~~~~~  
"Princess, I'll be right back, okay? I'm just going to get some coffee." Daisuke said, rubbing her shoulder. She nodded. "Do you want any?"  
"No thanks." She replied quietly. When Daisuke shut the door completely behind him, Miyako turned to the doctor.  
"Doctor?"  
"Yes?" he looked up from his charts.  
"Um, can you, um, do a, do a…"  
"Can I do a what?"  
"Can you do a paternity test on my baby?" she looked down, and sniffed. Tears fell silently from her face, landed on her folded hands, and ran down to the floor. The doctor checked something else on his chart, and sighed.  
"Yes. Yes I can. Do you have a DNA sample from your, um…"  
"Boyfriend. Yes I do." She gave him an envelope with some hair in it. "You can use hair, right?" she looked at him, a sad asking look. He nodded.   
"Yes, that will do. I take it you don't want him to know?" Miyako swallowed and shook her head. "Don't worry. I'll find out if the baby's his or not as soon as I can. The nurse is coming with the results for the pregnancy test. Although you already know the results for it." Miyako frowned. The doctor pulled a box of tissue out of a drawer and handed it to her. "Now wipe away your tears and try to smile. Everything's going to be alright." Miyako nodded, he patted her shoulder reassuringly, and left. A few moments later, when Miyako had washed her face and taken a few deep breathes, Daisuke walked in the room with a coffee and two danishes.   
"I know you said you didn't want any coffee, but I thought that you might want something to eat." He gave her one of the frosted pastries. "A sweet for my Sweet." Miyako took the pastry, and couldn't help but smile.  
"Daisuke, you are too good to me, and I love you so much for it." He smiled, and kissed her. After she had taken a few bites, the doctor came in with a chart.   
"I have the results of the pregnancy test." Miyako looked at Daisuke, and he smiled, holding her hands firmly, a comforting presence. Miyako took a deep breath.   
"Yes?"  
"You are sixteen weeks pregnant my dear. That's four months." Miyako's face held little surprise, but Daisuke's mouth dropped open.   
"So I'm a……… dad?" the doctor nodded. "I'm a dad? I'm a dad?" Daisuke started laughing. A quiet chuckled at first, but then a louder, full laughter that filled the room.   
"Daisuke?" Miyako looked at him questionably.  
"I'm a dad. I'm a dad!" Daisuke was grinning ear to ear. The doctor smiled.   
"Would you like to see the baby?"   
"See the baby?" Miyako replied.   
"Yes. I'm going to do an ultra sound to see the baby, make sure that it's developing properly, and if you want, to find out whether it's a boy or a girl."   
"Well, what are you waiting for? Go and get the stuff so I can see my… our little baby." The doctor grinned at Miyako and Daisuke, and got his chart.   
"I'll be right back with the necessary equipment." The doctor left the room, and Daisuke pulled Miyako to her feet.  
"We're going to have a baby!" he was still grinning. Miyako smiled at him.   
"I guess we are." Daisuke hugged her close, then let go a bit.  
"Oops! Don't want to hurt my princess or my precious baby. I hope it's a girl, and she's as beautiful as her mother." Miyako blushed. "Then I'll have two princesses." The door opened, and nurse walked in.   
"Inoue Miyako?" Miyako nodded.  
"I have the results for your test." Miyako's face went pale.  
"But the doctor already told us that we're pregnant." Daisuke replied. The nurse shook her head.  
"I mean the paternity test."   
"Paternity test? Miyako, why would they run a paternity test?" Miyako looked at Daisuke, and then at the nurse.  
"Is it… is it Daisuke's?"   
"Princess?" Daisuke said.  
"If you mean the person that you gave the sample for then I'm afraid not." The nurse replied. Miyako looked at the floor.  
"Miyako, what is going on?"   
"I'm sorry. I'll leave you two alone." The nurse left.   
"Miyako, who did you sleep with?" Daisuke asked very calmly. Too calmly. "Well?" Miyako didn't reply.   
"How could you? I love you, and you go and cheat on me? Why? Don't you love me back? Am I not good enough for you? You're my princess, you mean the world to me, and you go and stab me in the back, no, in the heart? Why?" Daisuke was on the verge of tears. Miyako started crying.   
"I didn't cheat on you Daisuke. I would never cheat on you."   
"Then why the hell would you want a paternity test dammit?" Daisuke slammed his fist on the counter Miyako had been sitting on.   
"Because… because…" she started, and then sobbed some more.   
"Well?"  
"I was raped, that's why!" Miyako yelled, covering her face. Daisuke stared at her.  
"You were what?"  
"I was raped."   
"Who?" although Daisuke hadn't lost his anger, it was no longer directed at his beloved.   
"Ken Ichijouji." She whispered, barely audible.  
"Who?"   
"Ken Ichijouji, alright. He ambushed me, took me to his fortress in the digital world, and then he… he…" Miyako burst into a new set of sobs. Daisuke clenched his fists, his breathing becoming more rapid.  
"I'll kill him." Miyako looked up at Daisuke.  
"What?"  
"I'm going to kill that sick son of a bitch. I'll kill him."   
"You can't kill him…"   
"That bastard raped you! And he's going to pay for it. Where is he?"  
"In the digital world I think. He never leaves his fortress anymore…" Daisuke grabbed Miyako's wrist and started out the door and out the hospital to his house. He opened his front door, and no one was home.  
"Where are we going?"   
"To the digital world."   
"Why?"   
"I told you, so I can make that fuck head pay for what he's done. And you're going to watch me kill him." He opened the digital barrier and they both landed in the digital world.   
"What?!" he continued on his mad rampage to Ken's fortress, half dragging, half leading Miyako behind him.   
"I want you to witness him in pain and suffering, even if it's nothing compared to what he put you through, and I want him to beg your forgiveness before I crush him like a bug."  
Miyako's face held a look of surprise, and slight horror. They said nothing until Daisuke opened the door to Ken's fortress and started yelling at the top of his lungs.  
"ICHIJOUJI! SHOW YOUR BASTARD FACE SO I CAN SMASH IT!" Daisuke let go of Miyako and stormed down a long corridor. Miyako followed, mostly to try and control Daisuke, but also for lack of any other choices, for the door had closed and locked behind them. They were trapped inside.  
"Daisuke, Daisuke wait up!"   
~~~~~  
Ken watched as the two digidestined wove their way through his domain. He laughed to himself.  
"I guess I have some visitors." He casually remarked.  
"Master…" a boy about twelve replied. His name was Toji.  
"Did I say you could speak?" Ken got up and backhanded Toji across the face. Toji fell to his knees; hand across the red mark Ken's hand had left behind, staring at the floor.   
"No Master."   
"Do not speak unless you are spoken to!"  
"Yes Master."   
"Now get up." Toji slowly started to get up, and Ken kicked him in the right leg, making him lose his balance and fall to the floor.  
"I said get up!" Ken grabbed Toji's collar and pulled him off the floor. "Now, slave, go and lead the idiots here." Toji turned to go, and Ken shoved him towards the door, making him stumble and fall again. He quickly got to his feet and left the room. Ken sat down and watched the screens again.   
"I'm surrounded by incompetence…" he said to himself as he massaged his brow.  
~~~~~  
"ICHIJOUJI! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU HIDING, YOU ASSHOLE?" Daisuke called, and turned a corner, nearly running into the boy who was waiting.   
"Who are you?" Miyako asked when she appeared.  
"My master wishes you to follow me to him." Toji replied, facing the floor as he was trained to do.  
"Your master? You work for Ichijouji? Why?" Daisuke said in shock.  
"I am bound to him by fate; my personal choices have no affect on what I do." Toji replied. He started down a hallway. "This way." He said without turning. They followed.  
"Bound by fate?" Miyako questioned.  
"Each digidestined is given a counterpart to do with as they wish. I am my Master's."   
"Counterpart? You mean digimon. But you're not a digimon, you're a boy." Miyako said. They turned into a corridor to the left.  
"My physical state now is not as it once was."   
"What were you before?" Daisuke asked.  
"I was what you would have called a Wormon, now my name is Toji."   
"He changed you? Why?" Miyako asked.  
"My Master said I could serve him better if I had human hands, so he devised a way to make me so."   
"That bastard!" Daisuke replied.   
"I am grateful to my Master for making it so I could serve him properly. I do not ever wish to anger him, only make him happy like he deserves." Daisuke grabbed Toji and swung him around.   
"Your 'Master' deserves no more happiness than a dead dog!"   
"You only misunderstand him. He deserves to be happy for all the suffering he has endured."   
"So for his happiness, you'll help him with the pain of others?"  
"He is my Master, I do as he bids. As long as he is please with the result, I have no reason to worry of others." Toji replied, and pulled out of Daisuke's grip.   
"How can you live with yourself?" Daisuke said, shaking his head in anger.   
"I live for my Master, and no one else."   
"You realize that I've come here to kill him." Daisuke replied.  
"Then I will die with him, for that is my fate." Toji turned and continued.   
They followed in silence. Miyako was about to say something when they stopped in front of a large wooden door.   
"My master awaits you in here." Toji said, and opened the door. He walked into the room, and over to a large chair turned away from him.   
"Toji, crawl away on all four to your corner." Ken's voice said from the chair. Toji immediately dropped to his knees and crawled to the right corner of the room. Miyako watched the whole scene, mouth slightly open. Daisuke was about to walk over to the same chair, when Ken turned around.  
"Welcome to my humble abode." He grinned, rose from his chair, and strode over to Daisuke and Miyako. His grin grew when he saw the look of fear on Miyako's face. "Well, hello my dear. Back for another round?" he reached out to touch her hair, but Daisuke shoved him away.  
"Don't you ever touch her again, you fucking bastard." Daisuke said in a low, menacing voice. Ken laughed. "You are the lowest scum to walk the face of the earth, Ichijouji, and I will take revenge for my princess."  
"Really now? I feel truly special Motomiya." He replied, "and you used your whole vocabulary to tell me t-" Ken never had a chance to finish what he was saying, for Daisuke had leapt on him that instant. The two were now on the ground in front of Miyako, much to her dismay. She moved out of the way when they rolled toward her, and ended up in the same corner as Toji. As she watched in horror, a loud high-pitched sound filled the room.  
"I'll kill you, Ichijouji!" Daisuke said when he rolled on top of Ken, hands around the Kaiser's pale throat.   
"Maybe in your dreams, Motomiya." Ken had one hand on Daisuke's throat, and punched him with the other. Daisuke leaned to the left from the blow, and Ken sat on top of him. Daisuke, with his hands still on Ken, quickly kneed him in the back. Ken fell forward over Daisuke and landed on his face. Daisuke immediately got up and kneeled over Ken, wrapping his arm around Ken's neck, pulling upwards.   
"Beg forgiveness from Miyako." Ken laughed.   
"Do it. Beg forgiveness before I kill you." Ken grabbed Daisuke's legs and stood up, knocking Daisuke completely over backwards. Ken turned and held Daisuke down by his legs, but when Daisuke pushed forward to get his legs down, Ken not only let go, but pushed Daisuke's legs to the ground, causing Daisuke's whole body to move forward. Quickly, he caught Daisuke from behind his back, pinned him there, took his whip from his side, and wrapped it around Daisuke's throat. Daisuke brought his hands to the leather strap that was choking the life out of him, and tried in vain to pull it away.  
"Why don't you tell me what it feels like to have your life slowly taken from you." Ken lower his head so that he was level with Daisuke's ear. "To feel the burning ache as your cells begin to die from lack of the most vital thing they need, knowing that it's all around you and all you need to do is take a single breath, yet you can't?" he leaned in closer so that he was whispering. "To know that I have won, and that your princess is now mine forever, because you foolishly lead her into a trap, and sealed her fate? Well?" Daisuke's face was turning reddish purple, but he used precious breath to answer anyway.  
"You're a sad sadistic bastard, Ichijouji, and one day you will learn the meaning of betrayal and revenge full force. Miyako will see to that." Ken sat up behind Daisuke and laughed.  
"The only thing Miyako will see is your easy death." Ken tightened the whip, and grinned. "Say good bye to your knight, my dear." Ken said to Miyako, placed a hand on his captive's chin, and broke Daisuke's neck. It was then that Miyako realized that the loud high-pitched noise was her own voice.  
~~~~~  
Toji opened the dungeon door and balanced the tray on his arm while he closed the door behind him. Miyako sat staring at the floor, chained to the wall by her wrists and ankles, but with enough chain that she could lay reasonably comfortably on the floor against the wall.  
"My Master wishes for you to eat something, my Lady." Miyako looked up at the green hair boy.  
"Don't call me your Lady." Toji sat down in front of her and held the tray of fruit, bread and cheese on his lap.  
"My Master has told me to call you that, and I do as my Master commands. I am sorry, my Lady, but I can't grant your request." Miyako stared at the floor again.  
"I understand." She traced her finger on a crack in the floor.  
"My Lady, please eat." Toji held out a piece of cheese, but Miyako didn't react. Toji frowned. "My Lady, if you don't eat, then the child will be malnourished."   
"Why should I help the spawn of your 'master' live?"   
"The child is not only my Master's, but yours as well. You are starving your own child, my Lady." Miyako took the piece of cheese and ate it silently. Toji sighed. "My Lady, please try to be happy." Miyako looked up.  
"Try to be happy? Try to be happy? The child of the one who killed the love of my life is in me, I probably will never see any of my friends or family ever again, and I'm stuck living in a dungeon for the rest of my life! How can I be happy?" she looked at the floor. "I'm all alone." Miyako covered her face and began to weep. Toji put down the tray, and leaned forward to hug her.   
"My Lady, for what it is worth, I am here for you." Miyako clung to Toji and cried until she fell asleep.   
~~~~~  
Ken rolled his eyes.  
"And why, exactly, do you think that I should waste my time checking on a mere whore?" Toji looked at the floor, and tapped his fingers together nervously.  
"Master, I think-"  
"There's your problem." Ken interrupted, "You thought." He grinned.  
"Master?"  
"Continue." Ken leaned back in his chair.  
"Master, I think that you should pay my Lady a visit so that she knows that she is worth more than a common prisoner."   
"But she isn't worth more than a common prisoner. Because that is all she is. A common prisoner." Ken replied.   
"Master, I… I…" Toji swallowed, "I don't think that is so." Toji stood a little taller, but still avoided Ken's gaze.   
"Really now? And why not?" Ken chuckled.   
"My Lady is carrying your heir, Master, and her happiness does affect the health of the child."   
"And?" Ken asked.  
"And?"  
"And what is your point Toji?"   
"Maybe a visit from you, Master, might lift her spirits?" Ken got up out of his chair and walked over to Toji. He placed his hand on Toji's chin and made Toji look at him. Toji tried desperately not to let his fear show on his face, for Ken had beaten him many times in the past when he didn't.   
"Toji, your opinions and ideas mean nothing to me. They never have, and they never will. You are stupid, and why would someone as genius as myself stoop so low as to listen to someone of lesser intelligence?" Toji closed his eyes and flinched, waiting for his punishment for speaking his mind to start. Instead, he heard Ken laughing.   
"Master?"   
"However." Ken began, "I have been thinking of seeing the mother of my heir, and today does seem like a good time to do so. Go and tell her that I will see her in her 'chamber' in an hour." Toji opened his eyes, and stood there for a moment. Ken leaned down and kissed his cheek.  
"Toji. Now." He whispered. Toji nodded and left the room. Ken chuckled, and sat down in his chair.  
"That boy is getting a bit rebellious."   
~~~~~  
  
Author's note: I'll write the rest soon. Don't worry, it gets better. Well, I think it does. Anyways, I hope you like it so far! *smiles* when you review, can you tell me exactly what you like or dislike about it? Thanks. And a list of some really cool Japanese names… Flames are either ignored or laughed at until my friends and I can't really breathe anymore… anyways… read anything by DigimonEmpressDaisuke, Ashna, kathrine or empress of the eclips (love the band!!!!!! *grins*)   
  
  



	2. my, what a big fortress you have!

Miyama: well my friends, the time has come…   
Taichi: time for what? Death? Destruction? Polka?   
Miyama: I- *looks at Taichi* polka???   
Taichi: what? Is it not a horrible fate for one to receive?   
Miyama: *sweatdrop* Tai-kun, just be quiet.   
Taichi: sorrrrrrrrrrry. *Mutters* some people… I think polka is horrible…   
Miyama: anyways… peoples, here you hold in your hands (or in some cases on your computers) the next part to my fic, 'prodigy child.'   
Taichi: oh gods… *covers face with one hand*   
Miyama: *glares at Taichi* oh shut up Tai-kun.   
Taichi: fine. Just keep me out of this stupid story altogether. I know what you're plotting for them! And I don't want to have anything to do with it!   
Miyama: not even the sexual torture parts?   
Taichi: sexual… torture… parts? *Grins, then shakes head* no! Not even… what I am trying to kid! Sign me up baby!   
Miyama: that's what I thought… well kiddies, here you go…   
  
  
  
Title: Prodigy Child (con't)   
Author: Miyama Hayashi Ishida   
Rating: R   
  
Miyako looked up from the floor when the door opened.   
"It is I, my lady." Toji said.   
"What?" she muttered, and sat up straight.   
"I am here to give my Lady a message from my Master." Toji smiled.   
"If it's from that jerk, then I don't want to know." She replied. Toji frowned.   
"My lady?"   
"You heard me. I don't want to know." Miyako ran a hand through her tangled hair.   
"My lady, I regret that I must tell you because that is what my Master wants me to do." Toji shut the door, walked across the room to Miyako and sat cross-legged in front of her.   
"I can't win with you, can I?"   
"If what you want is not what my Master wishes, then I am afraid that you will have to do without, my Lady." Toji replied. Miyako looked at Toji, and shook her head.   
"He has you totally brainwashed, you know that?"   
"Brainwashed, my Lady?" Toji questioned. Miyako sighed.   
"Never mind. Now what is it that you have to tell me?" Toji's face brightened.   
"My Master has decided that he wants to see you, my lady, in an hour's time. He has graciously made space in his day to see that you are well cared for." Toji was grinning ear to ear. Miyako panicked.   
"He's coming here? To see me? In an hour? But why? No! No, he can't. He can't! Tell him that I don't want to see him. Tell him I don't want anything to do with him!" Miyako shook her head almost violently.   
"Tell him not to come? But my Lady, why would you not want to see my Master?" Toji was very confused.   
"Why wouldn't I want to see him?! The bastard has ruined my life!" Miyako was crying.   
"My Master has not ruined your life, my lady, simply made a change in it that was destined to happen, that is all. Everything that happens, happens for a reason." Miyako started laughing.   
"Simply changed my life, huh? Toji, go and tell 'your Master' this: if he ever tries to 'change my life' again, then I will remove anything that could possible help him to do so. And tell him he can go fuck himself." Toji stared at the floor for a moment after Miyako said this. He slowly stood up without lifting his face, and turned towards the door.   
"If you do not want to see my Master, my Lady, then I will tell him so. I do not want to see you unhappy, my Lady, for it will harm the child in you."   
"Why do you care about the brat in me?" Miyako asked. Toji ignored Miyako and left the room. He leaned against the closed door behind him, trying not to cry.   
"I don't know why. I just do…"   
~~~~~   
"Really now?" Ken laughed, "ten minutes ago you wanted me to go to her, and now you want me to stay away? Toji, you are more stupid then I thought." He walked over to Toji and placed a hand on his shoulder.   
"Master?"   
"Did I tell you to speak?" ken replied, backhanding Toji across the face. Toji looked at the floor.   
"No master."   
"Explain to me why I shouldn't visit her?" Ken chuckled.   
"Master, my lady is not exactly as… thrilled as I though she would be and-"   
"So you were wrong, yet again, Toji. Why am I not surprised? Just for that, not only will I visit her today, but every day until my heir is born." Ken grabbed Toji's shoulders and threw him to the right out of his way. "Come Toji." Ken walked to the door. "Let's go see how the wench is panicking."   
~~~~~   
Miyako looked at the door and stood up when she heard the creaking sound it made.   
"Toji, I told you I-"   
"Didn't want to see me today. And, as I recall, that I should go fuck myself." Ken opened the door all the way and stood in the doorway. Miyako's face went as white as a sheet. "I think that visiting you is much more fun."   
"Fuck you Ichijouji!" Miyako yelled. Ken chuckled.   
"I already have. Do you want me that much?" she bushed and turned away.   
"What do you want?" Miyako muttered.   
"Why, to see how you are." Ken walked across the room, stood beside her and touched her hair. She moved her head and spat in his face. Ken removed his sunglasses and wiped them off.   
"Really now. Is that the way you should respond to the father of you child?" he replaced the glasses and grinned at her.   
"Don't touch me, don't talk to me, and don't visit me. Stay the hell away from me, bastard." She replied. Ken stopped grinning and before she could protest, pinned her to the wall by her throat. He placed his forehead to hers.   
"You are the last person in the world to tell me what to do. I do what I want, when I want, how I want to do it. And the only thing you can do is to fight me so I can have even more pleasure in tormenting and dominating you." Miyako closed her eyes, trying not to burst into tears that would please him. He grinned at her attempt. "I will be back to see you tomorrow, and hopefully you will be in a slightly better mood, especially for what I have planned for you. Or even better, maybe you'll fight back and make it even more fun. For me, anyways." He kissed her forehead and let go, causing her to fall to the ground, red in the face, choking as she tried to breath normally again. He walked to the door and grinned at her.   
"Goodnight, princess." He shut the door behind him, and took away the light.   
~~~~~   
Miyako cried herself to sleep that night and this soon became a ritual of hers. Ken, who visit every day at the same time, usually with some toy or another. She ached all over, all the time, but nothing ken did to her was serious enough that she had to seek professional attention. Toji tended all of her wounds.   
~~~~~   
"My lady, I have brought you something to eat." Toji smiled in the dark, and sat in front of Miyako.   
"Not now Toji." She replied, concentrating on something in her hands.   
"My lady, to what plot are you trying to reach?"   
"Toji, what are you talking about?" she replied, looking up. Toji thought a moment.   
"What are you doing?"   
"I'm trying to bend these chains enough so I can slip out of them." She said, and showed him how she had twisted the chains already. She could almost get her hand through on of the loops.   
"My lady, I do not think what you are doing is of any good to your health."   
"Toji, be quiet."   
"My lady, if my master finds you trying to escape then you will be very sorry. He does not take kindly to those who 'wish to be magicians,' although I am not sure what a magician is."   
"Toji?"   
"I tried to run away once, before I knew that I was to be at my master's side forever, and that a good master does to me what he does. My master caught me, and taught me a very valuable lesson." Miyako dropped the chains and stared at Toji.   
"Why? What did he do to you?" Toji glanced behind him at the door, and then sighed.   
"You will not tell my master that I showed you?" Toji whispered.   
"No, of course not." Miyako nodded. Toji moved the plate of food away from him a few feet, took off his shirt and turned around so Miyako could see his back.   
"Oh Toji…" she said quietly.   
"It is not as bad as it looks my lady. Not anymore, anyway."   
"What did he do to you to scar you like this?" she replied in a low voice, and tentatively reached out her fingers to touch his skin.   
"You may touch my scars, if you wish my lady. I cannot feel my skin on my back so do not fear for hurting me." She paused a moment, and then ran her fingers down one of the long scars that started at Toji's neck and disappeared under the waist of his pants.   
"It looks as if he melted your skin Toji." She said. Toji smiled.   
"Is my master not ingenious? He had devised a way to cause the most pain possible with the least effort." Miyako's face went pale.   
"What did he do to you?"   
"Liquid silver, my lady. He stripped me and then poured small amounts down my back to make a intricate design."   
"He poured melted rock down your back?"   
"For hours he spent his precious time with me, teach me that he loved me enough to do to me what he would not do to any other living creature he had in his fortress." Miyako's eyes filled with tears, and she hugged Toji from behind.   
"My lady, why do you wrap your body around mine?" Toji asked, confused.   
"Oh Toji, you think torture is a good thing, and you don't even know what a hug is." She hugged him closer, and wept into his shoulder blade.   
"My lady, I do not understand. Why do you weep for my master's doings?"   
"Toji, when will you get it through your think skull that ken is a bad person? He can't do things like this to you! It's wrong, Toji, wrong."   
"My lady, it is you who does not understand. My master is showing how much he needs me by teaching me to listen to him."   
"Toji, I-"   
"I must go now, my lady. My master's visit is very soon, and he bids me to leave you alone with him when he is here." Toji rose to his feet, shirt in hand, and he left the room. Shortly after ken entered the room, bag in hand.   
"Good evening, princess. And how do I find you this evening?"   
"Oh, perfectly fine, except for the fact I'm chain to the wall in a dark cell in a dungeon in the middle of nowhere!" she replied. Ken chuckled.   
"Ah, in a good mood I see. Well, if you're in a good mood, then we can play a new game I have for you." Miyako stood up and stared Ken in the face.   
"Drop dead."   
"Today, we are going to play twenty questions." Ken grinned, ignoring the comment. He walked over to Miyako and placed the bag on the floor. He pulled out of the bag a large knife, a delicately carved dragon on either side, and recently polished. Miyako's eyes went wide open as he stepped closer towards her.   
"For ever question where I don't like your answer, this will happen." He grabbed her right arm, and cut a gash down the inside of her forearm diagonally. Miyako cried aloud. Ken grinned.   
"And for every time you voice your distaste for my opinion, this will happen." From the bag, he pulled out a blue bottle, also carved with the same dragon wrapped around the neck. He pulled out the cork and poured the clear liquid on the cut. Miyako screamed in pain this time. The bottle was filled with vinegar.   
"Understand?" Miyako nodded, tears in her eyes, whimpering.   
"Now princess, tell me. Do you like your accommodations?" Miyako glared at ken, and turned to stare at the floor. Ken grinned, and slashed the cheek that was facing him. Miyako brought a hand to her cheek, and felt the blood drip through her fingers to the floor.   
"Did I mention that you have to answer every question?" ken said with fake innocence.   
"Gee, I guess it slipped your mind." Miyako muttered. Ken pulled her hand away, slapped her, and threw vinegar in her face. Miyako screamed as the acidic liquid filled the cut, as well as her eyes.   
"No brownie points for sarcasm, princess. This is your only warning." Ken said, grabbing a handful of hair to make her look at him. Miyako nodded her head as she tried to get the vinegar out of her eyes. Ken smirked. "You are so pathetically weak, princess. I guess I'll have to toughen you up." Ken put down the knife and opened the bag again, pulling out a strap of leather, about three feet long. He pulled Miyako's hands away from her face and tied them together behind her back.   
"Why? Why are you doing this to me?" miyako wept. Ken laughed, and backhanded her.   
"I'm the one who asks the questions, princess. Now, tell me, what is your favorite feature?"   
"Huh?"   
"Your looks, stupid. What do you like the best about the way you look? Your eyes? Your hands? Your hair?" Miyako pressed herself against the wall, trying in vain to get as far from her captor as possible.   
"I don't know…" she replied. Ken grinned.   
"Well, then. We'll just have to start at the top and eliminate all possiblilities…" ken picked up the knife again, and grabbed Miyako by her hair, pulling her closer to him. "where to start first…" he whispered in her ear, tracing the knife up her arms and neck. Miyako was shaking. Ken stepped back, still holding Miyako's hair, and raised the knife above her head.   
"No, no, no, don't! don't, don't, don't, don't, don't!" she screamed.   
"What's wrong?" ken asked with fake concern. Miyako had wept enough that most of the vinegar had washed out of her eyes, and with her blurred vision soon saw purple strands on the floor.   
"What the?" she choked.   
"Well, seeing as though your hair isn't your favorite feature, I didn't think you would mind if I cut it all of."   
"Well you thought wrong, you bastard! Leave my hair alone!" she yelled, pulling her hair out of his hands and kneeing him hard enough that he fell backwards. He sat there for a moment, Miyako watching him, before getting up.   
"You fucking bitch." He muttered, holding one of his hands.   
"What happened, dearest? Fall on your knife? Maybe that's why little boys aren't supposed to play with sharp objects!" Miyako replied. Ken clenched his fists, ignoring his slashed hand. He strode over to Miyako, and held her face in his good hand. He kissed her forehead, and smiled at her. He then placed both his hands on her head and ripped two handfuls of hair out of her head. Miyako screamed in pain and fell to her knees, blood now dripping down the sides of her face.   
"Now, now, is the floor anyplace for a princess?" he made her stand by pulling what little hair she had left.   
"No, it's where a bastard like you deserves to crawl." She said in a strangely calm voice. Ken frowned, and slammed her against the hard stone wall behind her. He grabbed the neck of her shirt and tore away the dark blue fabric, leaving her with a bare chest. He ran a hand across her breasts, very gently so that she had goose bumps. Miyako shuddered. He stepped back, picked up the knife and the bottle. Miyako's eyes widened as her came closer, evil grin on his face.   
"It's sad how easily aroused you are, princess. So, to remind myself every time I want to take you, I'm going to leave a little note." Miyako pressed herself against the wall, and watched as ken came closer and lowered the knife to her chest. She tried desperately not to scream like her wanted, and even though she was weeping uncontrollably, managed not to cry out by the time he finished carving 'slut' across her chest. She couldn't help crying out when he poured the last of the vinegar into the wounds on her head, letting it run down her body to the gashes on her chest.   
~~~~~   
  
  
Miyama: well I think that's pretty good for now… I hope you guys like it… I don't usually have to write about things like this. But you know, it's kinda fun… the next part will be written very soon… *grins* please read and review! And I still need ideas for the baby's name… all Japanese names please! Thank you!


	3. miyako, you idiot

Miyama: hey peoples… I thought that I'd try being more descriptive with things, but found that I could be that mean to toji. So I got ashna to do it instead!!! so, this chapter is rated NC-17. but just for those people who want to read some of it, and not the sex parts, I put author's notes before and after the kinky parts. You're welcome Katie.  
  
  
~~~~~  
toji opened the door a crack and peered inside. The light from the hall ran quickly across the floor to a shadowed heap chained to the wall on the floor.  
"my lady?" he whispered. Silence. He opened the door a little more and stuck his head in the room. "my lady, are you awake?" he opened the door all the way and entered the room, carrying a bag. He walked over to miyako and knelt down beside her. "my lady, I'm here to check on you." The heap moved slightly, and when toji placed a hand on her shoulder, miyako shuddered.   
"don't touch me." She muttered.  
"my lady, I have to take care of your wounds, or they may fester." Toji helped miyako into a sitting position, and opened the bag. He pulled out a cloth and a bottle of peroxide. Miyako looked at the bottle, and crossing her arms in front of her, winced.  
"my lady, I have to." Miyako, tears running down her face, nodded and slowly lowered her arms. Toji stared at the word across her chest, now swollen and red, and repeated it to himself. He carefully placed the cloth on the wound. "my lady, this will hurt for only a moment." Miyako shut her eyes and turned her head away from the twelve year old boy. Toji swallowed. "my lady, what does 'slut' mean?" toji asked as he held the cloth to her. Miyako's eyes flew open, and she stuttered.   
'I, i… toji… it's. it's a bad thing." She muttered. Toji nodded, and said nothing.  
~~~~~  
ken woke up with a smile on his face.   
"I wonder what new tortures I can do to the wench today?" he stretched and yawned, getting out of bed. Toji opened the door to his chamber with a tray of food. Ken gestured vaguely to the table, and toji quickly placed the tray there.   
"good morning, master. I trust you slept well?" toji said this to ken every morning. Ken hummed to himself as he got dressed. He turned and looked at toji, standing beside the table. He grinned. Toji pulled out the chair to the table as ken came towards him, as he did for ken every morning, but ken grabbed toji and threw him on the bed, table, chair and breakfast no where near his mind.   
"master?" toji said as he turned over so he could see ken, and ken backhanded him.  
"shut up." Ken replied, and kissed toji hungrily.   
  
(a/n:okay. This is where you scroll ahead looking for the next author's note.)   
  
toji was never sure of just how to act when ken did this. If he just lay there,  
ken became angry, and angering his beloved master  
was the last thing that toji wanted to do. However, if toji kissed back, ken  
became very aggressive. The last time, toji couldn't sit  
comfortably for a week. Toji contemplated the two choices in his mind, and  
mentally sighed. He kissed ken back. Although ken  
ignored most of anything toji did, the kiss encouraged him, making him grin to  
himself.  
  
He pinned Toji to the bed grabbing the smaller boys hands and pulling them over  
his head with one of his own. Releasing Toji's lips he used his free hand to  
undo the buttons of the transformed digimons shirt. He ran his hands lightly  
down the exposed flesh causing Toji to shiver slightly. Then the dark head bent  
and Toji's chest was covered with kisses, licks and bites.  
  
Toji liked this part best. This felt nice as well as pleasing his master. In a  
dark well hidden part of his mind, a place that hadn't been warped beyond all  
recognition, Toji wished his Master would always be this nice and gentle. He  
hated the pain that was to come, more then the various tortures he'd suffered  
before. He wished he could say no but the constant pain and humiliation he'd  
undergone had wiped away these thoughts from his waking mind. So he lay there  
submissively as Ken's hands roamed farther down pulling down his lose fitting  
pants, wishing only to please the boy he loved so much.  
  
A reluctant moan escaped Toji's mouth as a rough hand pulled and squeezed him  
cruelly. Ken's demanding mouth covered his a silent reminder to remain just  
that. He wasn't to complain or protest when his Master used him. He was here for  
Ken's pleasure and convenience after all.  
  
Ken quickly flipped Toji around, pulling off the last bit of clothing he had.  
The shirt was flung from the bed as Ken lifted Toji's hips up. His face pushed  
into the silk sheets (miya the sheets ARE silk right?) Toji found it hard to  
breathe. His body trembled with the effort of staying in the position Ken had  
put him in. Legs spread as far as they would go while still keeping his hips  
elevated.  
  
"Now that is just perfect." Ken murmured from behind him on the bed.  
  
Toji heard the slide of the zipper was Ken freed himself from tight blue  
spandex. Ken never took off his clothes. It was too much an inconvenience and  
couldn't be bothered with. Toji braced himself best he could as ken placed  
restraining hands on his hips. His small cry of pain was ignored as Ken buried  
himself deeply and quickly into Toji. A moan of pleasure escaped Ken as he slid  
out only to pound mercilessly back into Toji.  
  
It seemed like hours later for the small boy before Ken finally finished with a  
strangled shout. As soon as the last shudder of pleasure left him the ebony  
haired Kaiser removed himself almost distastefully from Toji and calmly walked  
back to his breakfast. Toji collapsed onto the bed shivering with more then  
cold. Blood and seamen trickled down his thighs as Toji gasped for breath.  
  
"Toji my eggs are cold. Go make me some more." Ken said not even turning from  
his food.  
  
Toji ignored the screams of sore muscles and even worse pain from his backside  
and scrambled immediately to pull his clothes on. He would do anything his beloved  
master asked. Despite pain and suffering to himself. He knew his master loved  
him. Ken wouldn't bother with him at all if he didn't. Smiling to himself he ran  
out of the room to the kitchens glad to have had so much of Ken's precious time  
this morning.  
  
(a/n: okay. You can open your eyes now… my poor toji… anyways…)  
  
miyako stood up, pulling on the chains once again. She had twisted out of the one on her right wrist, but had broken said wrist in the process.   
"there has got to be a way-" she muttered, looking about the room.  
"to get out of here? I don't think so my dear princess." Ken walked in the room, grinning at her, with a black rectangle box attached at his side. Miyako glared at him. "oh yes, I'm so intimidated now…" ken chuckled.   
"oh fuck you."   
"how very poetic of you. You'd think with all the time you spend in here you'd come up with something better to curse at me." He stood in front of her, grinning. Miyako raised her left hand to slap him, but ken caught her before she could make contact with his face.  
"princess, I don't think that was a very good idea." The grin from his face disappeared, replaced with a cold look of hate. He held her wrist, and pressed down on a pressure point so that she spread her fingers apart. "such long and delicate fingers…" he traced then with his free hand, softly, slowly, and gently held her index finger. "too bad they're not going to be that way forever." Miyako's eyes widened as ken's grip on her finger tightened.   
"don't!"   
"one…" he smiled, and quickly twisted it at a strange angle. Miyako bit her lip and flinched as ken felt the bones inside snap. He let go, and moved on to the next finger, smile widening. "two…" he pulled her finger towards the back of her hand, and the sickening crack was just barely heard over miyako's cry.   
"let go! Let go you bastard!" she pulled her arm violently away from ken, but his grip was too strong. He moved to the next finger.  
"three…" ken started chucking at each time he broke a finger, partly at how easy it was to break her fingers, partly at how she tried in what they both knew was futile attempts to pull her hand away from his destructive grip. He dropped her hand when all her fingers were swollen and turning red and purple, and reached for the other hand. Miyako had somehow managed to hold the chain from which she had escaped in her hand this entire time, and ken obviously hadn't noticed she had gotten out of it. She hid her right hand behind her, and leaned against in so it was between the wall and her, not bothering to try and hid the fact it hurt like bleeding hell. "oh, but princess! You can't go around with an unmatched pair of hands like that! It's against all fashion regulations." Ken grabbed the chain that would have been attached to her arm, and pull it towards him. Miyako couldn't pull against it; the chain gave away her vague freedom.   
"well, well, well, dear princess, it looks as if you may have found a way to get your hands free." He dropped the chain, and bouncing a few times, lay against the wall beside the girl. "no matter." He leaned in to her and kissed her forehead. "you can have your hands free if you want." He pulled a key out of his pocket, and undid the chain on her left hand, leaving both hands with a wider range about her. Miyako brought both hands to her chest, and stared at ken.   
"why did you just do that?" she said, voice shaken from both the tears in her throat and a fear for what ken would do next.   
"I don't need you to have your hands tied up anymore." He replied, and grinned at her.   
"why?" miyako said, almost afraid to ask.   
"because you having them free wouldn't help you in the slightest." He shoved her to the floor, and through reflex, she threw out her hands to soften the landing. She screamed and sat up, leaning against the wall, her mangled limbs to her chest, tears streaming down her face. Ken knelt down beside her, and patted her leg.   
"there, there, my princess, no need to cry. It doesn't hurt nearly as much as this." He grabbed her left foot, and with a secure hold, twisted it until he felt the bones in her ankle give and crack underneath the skin. Miyako for once agreed with him. The pain in her wrists seemed insignifficant compare to that. Ken got up, took the black box from his side, and held it to his face.   
"toji, get down her to the wench's cell immediately. And bring what I told you to. I don't want her to die and kill my son. The last thing I want to have to do is go out and kidnap Yagami Hikari to replace this failure."   
"why ken? Why do you insist on doing this?" miyako sobbed. Ken kicked her ankle, and walked to the door. He turned to her just before he closed it behind him.   
"the future ahead will have me ruler of both this world and the real world. I need an heir to ensure that my rein will last. You just happen to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. So, dear princess, you will give me the son I want."  
"so why torture me in the process?"   
"why not?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
author's note: in the next chapter, the baby will be born… finally… sorry it took so long, my computer decided to be an asshole and everything I had saved was erased. So I had to re-write this over again. Everyone go to one of Ashna's stories and when you review it telling her how much it kicks ass, cuz I now you will, tell her thanks for her help in this. 


	4. and the child...

Miyama: here you go, miyako's child birth. *chuckles*  
Taichi: *shakes head* you're sick, man. Real sick.  
Miyama: shut up! You wanna give plot?!?  
Taichi: *opens mouth to speak*  
Miyama: *glares*  
Taichi: no.  
Miyama: good. *grins*   
  
Title: Prodigy Child (part four)  
Author: Miyama Ishida  
Rating: R  
  
  
  
Miyako flinched again, for the second time in five minutes. She knew she was in labour, but didn't want Ken to know. The last thing she wanted was that sick bastard's version of help. She closed her eyes, and tried to think of all the things her teacher tried to tell her class in school about giving birth, but her mind went blank. All she could think of was that she had to breathe in a certain way, although she had no idea what way that was. Her labour had been slow so far and her contractions far apart, so it wasn't hard to hide the fact from Toji. She just hoped that this kid would hurry up.   
"my lady, are you alright?" toji entered the room with her usually lunch. Bread, cheese, fruit, salad, and a piece of chicken. Ken may abuse her, but he wanted the child in perfect health, so he fed her very well.   
"I'm fine toji. Just fine." She lied. Toji stepped closer, and looked at her strangely.  
"are you sure that something isn't amiss? You seem… different today." He replied. Miyako swallowed. Maybe she hadn't hidden it as well as she thought.   
"I'm fine toji, honest. Now what have you brought me today?" she smiled. Toji stopped and stared at her.  
"my lady, please don't keep things from me."   
"why toji, what are you talking about? I'm not hiding anything." She chuckled, taking a piece of sliced apple.   
"my lady, why do you lie to me?" toji frowned. Miyako ate the apple and shook her head at toji.  
"now why do you think I'm lying?" she repositioned herself on the floor, and looked at the plate of food, seeing what else she could eat. She wasn't hungry, but was forcing herself to eat so that toji wouldn't get more suspicious than he already was.   
"my lady, in all the time you have been here, you have never smiled once. Therefore, when you do as you are now, I know that you are telling me an untruth. Why are you lying, and what are you lying about?"   
"why that's ridiculous toji! Why can't I smile once in a while?" she smiled again.   
"but my lady-" toji started.  
"I mean, I've got shelter, I have lots of good food to eat, I'm having a kid, why not-" miyako stopped mid sentence, gripping her stomach. Another contraction. She frowned.   
"…smile?" she finished. Toji stood up.   
"you're in labour, aren't you?"   
"now toji, why would you say that?" she half smiled. Toji started pacing back and forth in front of miyako.   
"it is my duty as my master's slave to tell him that you are in labour, my lady." He stopped pacing a moment.  
"toji, don't-"   
"but I do not know what he will do to try and help you." He interrupted. Miyako stared at toji.   
"toji?" miyako was amazed. Why didn't toji want to tell his precious master?   
"I have training for the child bearing process, my master made sure that I would know what to do when you, my lady, came to be in this state." He began pacing again. Miyako was confused. This was totally against toji's character. That, and her hormones where making it so she couldn't think straight. Her stomach tensed again, making both of them stare at her enlarged mid section.   
"how far apart are the contractions, my lady?"   
"about every two minutes." She replied. Toji frowned.   
"I will return in a few moments, my lady, I have to get some things to help me help you." Toji left in a hurry, leaving miyako alone in the dark yet again.   
*why doesn't toji want to tell Ken? I mean, I know that he's a sick freak, and I'm sure that toji must know it deep down in his soul… do digimon have souls? Is that why he's doing this?* miyako placed a hand on her stomach. *for all the protesting that I've done, I can't help but worry about you, my baby. What kind of life will you have? Will I even get to see you once you're born? What kind of soul will you have? Ken's, if he has one left, is sick and twisted* suddenly, miyako was very worried. *what if he makes you into a copy of him?*   
~~~~~  
toji ran down the corridor, fighting an urge to go straight to Ken. He knew that what he was doing was wrong, and when his master found out, he was going to be in big trouble. Toji entered a room filled with medical supplies, and got what he needed. He continued out the door and back down the hallway to miyako. *I need to help her…* he thought. He shook his head. *no, I need to help the child.* he corrected himself. "I do not know why, but the child controls everything." He muttered to himself, turning a corner.   
"really now? And why is that exactly?" toji stopped dead in his tracks, nearly dropping all he was holding.   
"master? I, uh, I-"   
"toji, my dear sweet boy, what are you doing?" toji blanched. He didn't want to tell Ken, but when he tried to say something, all he could do was stutter in panic.   
"master, I, I, I…"  
"it seems tome that you have a lot of things in your hands there toji. Some towels, a blanket, why, you even have surgical gloves." Ken said, taking the gloves from the top of the pile. Toji closed his mouth, and stared at the incriminating pile in his arms. "and you're heading for my little princess's room…" he stretched one of the gloves, looking at it instead of toji. Toji blushed guiltily. "I think that I should make a visit to the wench a little early today, don't you toji?"   
"yes master, whatever you think is fit." Toji replied automatically.   
~~~~~  
miyako tucked her hair behind her ears, sweating. *toji, where are you?* she cried out in her mind. She couldn't believe the pain that coursed thought her body every minute. How women did this all the time, she didn't know. All she could think of this moment was when was toji going to get back and how she never wanted to do this again. She started breathing like she had seen all the movie stars do in the movies, and it started to help a little bit. She moved again, repositioning herself so that she could spread her legs, vaguely helping her. She bit her lip at the next contraction, panic grabbing at her mind. She could feel the kid crowning.   
"toji, help me…" she whimpered in pain. She heard the door open.   
"my lady, I have returned." Toji rushed to her side, placing the blanket underneath her legs. Miyako felt her panic start to leave her.   
"toji, back away from her." Another figure entered the room. Miyako looked up to see ken with a grin on his face standing in the doorway. The panic returned with double the force. Miyako suddenly cried out, contraction taking over her body.  
"but master…"  
"toji. Now." Toji quickly moved out of the way, and ken walked over and stood beside miyako. Miyako shook her head, trying to think clearly. Her mind was muddled with a combined sense of pain, fear and confusion.   
"what are you doing?" she said when ken leaned down to her. He kissed her forehead, and placed a hand on her cheek.   
"we are going to find out just how strong you really are princess." He stood, and backed up.  
"what do you mean?"   
"you're going to do this all by yourself."   
"what?!?" both miyako and toji yelled at the same time. Ken faced toji, chuckling. Toji blushed again. Miyako, meanwhile, braced herself against the floor and tried not to push.   
"what do you mean I'm going to do this by myself? Where are you going?!" miyako didn't care that it was ken anymore. She wanted someone, anyone to help her.   
"I mean, you're going to deliver that baby by yourself, and I'm going to stand here and watch." Miyako blinked.  
"you can't be serious!"   
"oh I'm very serious." Ken replied. He grinned as miyako started with a new set of tears.   
"I can't do this by myself." She cried.   
"oh yes you can." Ken said, "and you're going to do it right now." Miyako stared at ken, mouth open, amazed. That feeling was cut short with another contraction. Miyako breathed a deep breath, and braced herself. *if he wants me to do it alone, then fine I will. But he won't hear me bitch about it* she closed her eyes, and with the next contraction, began to push. She bit her lip, trying desperately not to voice the pain she was feeling. It felt like her insides were all trying to get out of her at once. She took a couple of quick shallow breaths, and pushed again. Toji couldn't believe it. He new that his master didn't care about miyako in the slightest, he was only using her, but this could kill not only her, but the child as well.   
"master, this-"   
"shut up toji. You'll wait until I tell you to help her." Toji shut up. Miyako continued pushing, not because it was what she was supposed to do, but because she had no idea what she could do otherwise. She could feel the head was out of her, and with a final push felt muscle and skin tear as the shoulders emerged. Ken applauded sarcastically.   
"very good, princess, very good." He chuckled, and waved toji to her. Toji practically leaped forward, wrapping the baby in a towel and cutting the umbilical cord. The child started screaming as toji wiped it face clean, and ken grinned, looking at them.   
"I see that he has a strong opinion." Ken glanced at miyako, who was laying exhausted on the floor beside the placenta and a growing pool of blood.   
"um, master?" toji suddenly said, quietly.   
"what is it toji?" ken replied.   
"it's about the little master…" ken frowned, and took the child from toji. The baby was screaming its head off, face bright red, which clashed with its dark blue hair.   
"toji, I don't see…" ken started, taking the towel off the child. His face soon was red as well, but with anger.   
"you fucking bitch." He muttered. Miyako lifted her head.  
"what?"  
"you fucking bitch!" ken walked over to her and kicked her in the side. Miyako fell over, confused.   
"what? What is wrong with my baby?" miyako sat up, and stared at ken. He help up the yelling infant so she could see it.  
"look! Look what your defective genes have done!" miyako turned her gaze to the child, and started laughing. She coughed, and held her side, but continued laughing anyways. "stop laughing dammit!" ken yelled, kicking her again. Miyako didn't even feel it.   
"master, she's hemmoraging." Toji pointed out. Ken stepped back, and sure enough, the blood was getting everywhere.   
"good. Then she'll die and I don't have to waste my time killing her. Toji, get everything and leave."  
"master? But why?"   
"I'll tell you why toji," miyako laughed, face paling, "because daisuke was right all along." Ken's anger was so great that he almost threw the child at toji and shoved them both out the door. He turned to miyako before shutting the door on her.   
"you may think daisuke was right, but he wasn't. just because your damn brat is a girl, doesn't mean that you two have won."   
  
~~~~~  
author's notes: yeah I know. Typical. Letting miyako die, making the kid a girl, etc. but it all part of the master plan, my friends, the master plan. *evil chuckle* there a lot more to come! Please read and review!!! 


	5. Prodigy Child

Taichi: O_O   
Miyama: what?  
Taichi: miyako's kid… is a girl???  
Miyama: yeah. So?  
Taichi: man, do I pity her…  
Miyama: why?  
Taichi: think of what ken's gonna do to her! I mean, look what he did to her mother! What the hell is he gonna do to her?!?!?  
Miyama: you're just gonna have to wait and see, now won't you?  
Taichi: *muttering* gods, she's sicker than I thought…  
Miyama: *chuckles*  
  
Title: Prodigy Child (pt.5.)  
Author: Miyama Ishida (Taichi: Looney Tune!)   
Rating: M for Miyama…   
  
  
"a girl! A gods damned girl!" ken yelled, throwing things around his room, toji holding the baby trying to stay out of the way. "a fucking girl!!!" he grabbed a candleholder and threw it at Toji's head. Toji moved just in time.  
"master, is her sex of that much importance?" he said, covering the girl's head.  
"that's not the gods damned point toji!" ken replied. He stopped, staring at the floor, fists clenched, face red. "calm down, ken, you can deal with this, it doesn't change anything…" he took several deep breaths, and sat down on his bed. After a few moments of nothing but the child's screams, toji slowly walked across the room to ken's side. He knelt down in front of him.   
"master?" he asked quietly.  
"what toji?" ken replied.   
"what, what are you going to name, uh, little lady?" ken glanced at toji, then the screaming infant. He grinned, getting an idea.   
"exactly what i was going to name her before I found out that he was a she." He replied.   
"but master, that name is not right for her, is it?"   
"toji, if I wanted your opinion, I'd give it to you." Ken stood, and spontaniously took the child from toji's arms. She stopped crying, and looked at ken, eyes red from crying. He stared at her, studying her features. She had his colouring, that was definite. The same pale moonlit skin, though right then blotchy from tears, the same dark indigo hair, and deep violet eyes. But the similarities between her father and herself stopped there. Her mother's genes took over, giving her miyako's face shape, her mouth, her eye slant, all in baby form. Ken had his hand under her neck, supporting her head. He grinned to himself.   
"so weak, so fragile. I could break her like a glass ornament." He tightened his grip on the child's neck. Toji jumped up.  
"master, you could not possibly…" ken laughed at toji. The baby cooed. The both stared at her, and a grin spread across ken's face.   
"now, my little princess, did you find his distress amusing?" he sat back down, placing her on his lap, and waved a finger above her head. She waved her hands uncoordinatedly in the air, still cooing. Ken chuckled to himself, and continued distracting her. Toji stood, staring at the two people in front of him. First the Kaiser, his Master, Ichijouji Ken, an evil, sadistic, very violent being, capable of torture, death and destruction, as he had proven again and again to countless digimon, and then to Inoue Miyako over the course of her pregnancy. Then at the tiny infant in his arms, the newborn that was all that was left of the dead bloodless corpse of her mother that had breath. Ken was right, she was so small and delicate; just because ken was showing her fatherly affection now, didn't mean that he was always going to be that kind. On the contrary, toji was certain that ken was going to abuse her as he did every other thing he possessed, for he possessed her as much as ken possessed toji himself. While toji suffered through all of ken's 'loving' lessons of dissipline, the idea of ken doing even one of the things that he had done to toji made toji want to snatch the child out of ken's arms, run out the door, and never come back. Toji shook his head. He didn't know why he was thinking such rebellious thoughts; if ken found out, then toji would gladly take the physical message that ken was sure to give him. Hell, toji had half a mind to tell ken exactly what he was thinking to avoid thinking it again. Ken was talking quietly to the girl, and she was giggling in return.  
"yes, my princess, your daddy is the going to take over the digital world one day, and then the real world, slaughtering any who stand in my way. And you, you will be there, helping me to accomplish this." Toji watched as ken grew bored of her; she had fallen asleep from the lull of his voice telling her of his future plan. Ken stood up, and walked towards the green haired ginjka.   
"toji, take her." He handed the sleeping girl to toji and headed for the door.   
"yes master."   
"move her crib to this room and make sure that she is not woken until I say so. Understand?"   
"yes master." Toji replied, very much relieved to have her in his arms. Ken opened the door, and then turned to toji.   
"great things will happen regarding that child toji. things that will change everything forever." He left the room, leaving toji holding her. Toji ran a finger across her forehead.   
"do you hear that Tensai? Everything depends on you."   
~~~~~  
author's notes: is it just me, or is this getting more and more, typical??? *shakes head* sorry it took so long to post this, I had a lot of things to do…XP I know, not a good excuse, but at least I have an excuse!!! *chuckles* please read and review!!! Read and review all my stories! I love reviews! I LIVE for reviews! Well, I live to serve the mountain gods, but other than that I love reviews… *chuckles* tell me exactly what you think, be it positive, a flame, or just saying you read it. Thanks! 


	6. five years later

Taichi: miyama, where exactly are you going with this?  
Miyama: you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?  
Taichi: you have no idea, do you?  
Miyama: yes I do, I just don't like to give away plot.  
Taichi: miya-chan, I don't think that-  
Miyama: that's the problem tai-kun my dear, you don't think. Ever.   
Taichi: *blink. Blink blink* huh?  
Miyama: *chuckles* onward we go!  
  
Title: prodigy child (pt. 6)  
Author: miyama ishida  
Rating: M for maniac  
  
  
Tensai sat in front of the mirror brushing her hair.   
"I don't care what he thinks, I like my hair this long." The five year old girl sat up straight and grinned.   
"and if he thinks he can make me cut it, he can think again." Tensai put down the brush and put a headband on. She quickly took that off, sticking her tongue out in disgust.   
"too plain." She muttered. She looked through the drawer of things in her vanity desk, and took out a different headband, one with sparkly stones on it. She put that one on, and started brushing her hair again. In the five short years that she had been alive, she had learned three important things. First, she could settle for the best, and only the best. Second, Toji, even though he was technically the property of her father, would do anything for her first if he could get away with it, and lastly, her father was a complete and total asshole. Tensai, being a normal five year old in the respects that she wanted her way all the time and would throw a temper tantrum whenever things weren't, was in her room sulking over the last fight that she and ken had just had. Tensai's hair had reached almost to her knees, and ken wanted it cut 'to a reasonable length'. In other words, to her chin. Tensai, in a childish fit of anger, told him he would have to kill her first, and went to her room. She knew that having her hair long reminded ken of her mother, and though she was sure that 'the wench', as ken called her, was as stupid and moronic as her father had said, she wanted to have a vague reminder of what she looked like. Tensai knew that she looked like her mother, and even though this disgusted her as much as it could for a five year old, she wanted to piss off ken as much as possible. Tensai and her father had a very, shall we say, colourful relationship. Ken was always trying to prove how much power he had over everything and anyone, and tensai decided that she was to be the only one that decided what she was to do at any time. This proved to have dramatic results. Satisfied with her hair, she got up and straightened her dress. It was one of those cute little girl party dresses, only it was completely black and had the same sparkly stones that were on her headband sewn onto the hem and waist. She wandered about, bored with all her toys, and soon left the room.   
"toji will play with me." She said to herself.   
"of course he will! Who wouldn't want to play with you tensai?" tensai, having no human comtact except ken and toji, talked to herself. This was perfectly normal. Everyone talks to themselves at some point. Tensai, however, almost always answered back. She ran down the halls of the fortress, stopping only at a cross of hallways to decide which way to go. After a few turns, she saw toji carrying a tray of papers, pen and other stationary supplies, as well as a glass of red wine. She stopped at the opposite end of the hallway.  
"Toji!" she called. He turned to face the way the voice had come from, and smiled.   
"Mistress!" he answered. Tensai continued down the hallway, ordering as she went.  
"toji, put that down and come play with me. I want to play a new game today though, one that has a lot of noise. I want everyone to here it all over the digital world, I want it that loud!"  
(a/n: ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! You perverts! She's five years old! Get those thoughts out of your heads!!!!! Ew ew ew…)  
she stopped when she got to toji and pulled on his arm. Toji looked down on her and frowned.   
"this game will have dragons, and dungeons, and a princess, me of course, but I will be rescuing you instead this time toji, and-"  
"I'm deeply sorry mistress, but I can not play with you right now. Our master needs me to do this for him."  
"toji, he is NOT my master. Only yours." She replied.   
"yes, mistress."   
"toji, I'm more important anyways. Play with me. You do things for him all the time."   
"I will play with you after I have finished doing what our, my master asks. I have to." Toji replied. Tensai frowned.  
"that isn't fair!" she pouted.   
"mistress, if I it were in my ability, I would change into a five year old and play with you as much as your heart desired. But I cannot, and my master needs me to do this. I am sorry, mistress." Toji continued down the hallway towards ken's main room. Tensai sat down on the floor, arms crossed, about to throw another fit, when she got back up, grinning to herself.   
"I have a better idea…" she muttered. She ran back down the corridor the way she had come, and continued past her room, onward into a room filled with computer equipment. Ken, in his stubborn pride and with reason, had been teaching the little girl about computers ever since she could remember. When toji had commented on tensai being a bit too young to grasp the concept, ken backhanded toji and told him that tensai was his daughter, therefore a genius. And being a genius, could do anything and everything that ken wanted her to. Tensai's knowledge of computers rivaled Koushiro's, if it were not better. The girl not only absorbed everything ken told her, but had a certain skill of putting two and two together and figuring things out for herself when she didn't understand how something worked. One of the fist lessons ken had given her that tensai could remember was about how he had turned toji into toji from wormon. Ken had made it so that toji was in all respects a normal human boy, except for the fact that he was a string of data that could be changed at any time. Toji ate, slept, learned and grew just like anybody else, and at the present time, toji was seventeen years old. Tensai when to the main keyboard and screen, and quickly pulled up toji's program.   
"toji, you will play with me, no matter what anybody wants."  
~~~~~  
"yes?" ken replied as the knock on the door filled the room. Toji opened said door and walked in.   
"good toji. That was fast." Ken commented. Toji grinned.   
"thank you master."   
"toji, don't just stand there like an idiot! Come here and put it on my desk!" toji nodded.   
"oh, yes master! My deepest apologies!" toji quickly walked across the room and lowered the tray on a space that ken had just cleared. Ken took the glass of wine and sipped it, still writing figures on the paper he was working on. Toji stood watching ken, and waiting for ken's next demand. He stood in silence for a few minutes, until ken put down his pen and looked at the green haired teenage ginjka.   
"toji, you may-" to both their surprise, toji suddenly shrunk in front of the desk, disappearing from ken's sight. Ken stood up, confused and angry.  
"toji, what the hell!" he walked around the desk, to see toji, sitting on the floor in a pile of clothes way too big for him, looking just as confused as ken was feeling.   
"master, I, I don't know what happened!" he replied. Ken grabbed toji's arm and pulled him to his feet. The shirt that toji was wearing, having fit perfectly before, was now down to his childish frame's knees, making toji look smaller than he actually was.   
"it's not my program…" ken muttered to himself, staring at toji as if that would make him turn back to the way he was. "I've made it so that nothing could happen to you. Well, nothing like this anyway, without me actually changing the…" the door flew open, and tensai marched into the room, walked up to toji, and took his hand into hers.   
"now we can play!" she giggled.   
"tensai! What in the world did you do?" ken yelled at her. Tensai looked at her father, grinning.  
"I wanted to play with toji. Toji said he had to do things for you. He said that he would play with me all I wanted if he were five like me. So I changed his program and now he's five. Come on toji, let's go play!" she tugged on toji's hand, and pulled him out of his pants, making him almost trip.   
"Princess, if you think for one minute that this is acceptable, then you are sadly mistaken. Not only will toji be changed back to his older form, but you will be locked in your room for two weeks. Minimum."   
"no, I won't, and no you can't. I've changed the passwords to toji's program. Now I can only get into it. And you can't break into it either, because I've got the best security codes up you could ever imagine!" tensai yelled back. Ken slapped her.   
"tensai! Go to your room now before I decide to beat you as well! And you will not come out until I say so!" tensai placed a hand over the red mark now on her face, and glared at ken, obviously trying to hold back tears.   
"fine. I will go to my room. And I won't come out until I want to. And you can't make me either!" she stormed across the room, dragging toji with her.  
"listen you little bitch, you can rot in your room for all I care, but toji will stay with me!" tensai turned on her heels just before the door.  
"don't you call me a bitch! I am NOT a bitch. You called mother a bitch, and I am NOT like her! I will never be like her! Because I'm not a weak moron like you say she was! Never, ever call me a bitch!" tensai left, leaving toji behind and the door open, and when she got to her room ken could hear her slam the door shut. Ken turned to his desk and threw everything off of it, shattering the wine glass into the wall. He sat in his chair. He glanced at toji, standing very confused and upset about what just happened by the door. Toji just looked back at ken, and then at the floor. Ever few moments, he pushed some of his hair out of his face, hand covered in sleeve. Ken grinned to himself.   
"only five, yet she changed toji's age, and locked me out of my own program."  
~~~~~  
Author's notes: well, this is interesting… *chuckles* please review! Please please please!!! Obviously, more later. A lot more later! Love ya all! Oh! One more thing! If you want to join the Laughing Mountain Gods yahoo group, email me and I will send you an invite! *grins* I need 1000 people to join! That's my goal!!! Thanks! 


	7. In the Garden

Miyama: *chuckles*  
Taichi: she's as weird as he is!  
Miyama: I know! *Proud*  
Taichi: *shakes head*   
Miyama: what?!?!  
  
Title: Prodigy Child  
Author: Miyama Ishida  
Rating: M  
  
  
Ken chuckled as he pinned her to the floor by the blade.   
"Tensai, you need to pay more attention!" he offered his hand to her, but she knocked it away and helped herself up.   
"I don't see why you insist on giving me these lessons yourself. Toji would be quite capable of-"   
"Because I want to make sure you learn properly, princess." She rolled her eyes, and handed ken the fencing sword.   
"Well, I've 'learned' enough for today." The thirteen-year-old girl took off her fencing mask, and let her hair fall down her back. Ken frowned, and she turned to leave.   
"Oh, Tensai, one more thing." She didn't even turn around.  
"What infinite wisdom do you have to share with the underprivileged princess?" she waved her hand about in a sarcastic manner. Ken put away one sword, and walked over to her.   
"Even if these are practice swords, princess," he slipped the blade beneath her knee length hair, "they are still very sharp." He held her hair down with one hand, and with a quick upward motion, Tensai saw her hair fall to the ground around her feet. She whipped around, hand on her neck, mouth open in shock.   
"My… my hair… you just…"   
"Solved a problem that was plaguing me for some time now." He continued as if nothing happened, putting the other sword away followed by his mask and gloves, and left the room, Tensai still standing in the middle, tears starting down her face.   
~~~~~  
"Mistress, are you alright?" Toji called through the door.   
"Go away Toji. I'm fine."   
"Are you sure, mistress? You haven't eaten anything today."  
"Toji, go away or else!" Toji sighed, and left from outside her room. Tensai was sitting on her bed, glaring at the pile of hair on her desk.   
"Take something of mine, will you? Well, then, you'll just have to lose something of yours. Right Tensai?" she nodded to herself. "That's right… plan something to make him wince and suffer…" the mind of any thirteen year old is a confusing thing; filled with dreams and an overactive imagination. The logic that resides there is doesn't always make sense.   
But the mind of a child that is being raised in the most unlikely circumstances, such as Tensai, one can only wonder if it is working properly at all. To Tensai, killing a bird just to watch it bleed was something she enjoyed rather often, much to Toji's discontent. One could only wonder what kind of plans she would come up with for her father…   
She grinned to herself, and nodded in agreement.   
"Yes, that is by far the best plan! Tensai, you are a genius."  
~~~~~  
Tensai got up early, as per usual, and went straight to the garden that ken had put in the middle of the fortress just for her. She browsed among the plants there, and muttered to herself as she walked along.   
"No, that's not it… where did you put it Tensai? You're always losing things!"  
"I am not, and you know it. It's around here somewhere…"   
Every plant in her garden was beautiful; splashes of colour filling the observer's sight every possible place they could look. Only the best plants were here, however, and the most rare. A lot of the plants Ken had made, and some Tensai had made herself.   
"And how are my babies today?" Tensai became distracted momentarily when she passed her favorite flowers, and tenderly cradled one of the blossoms.   
"That's right, Tensai's here. Grow, pretties, grow." The black roses almost seemed to lean to her and answer to the sound of her voice. She continued on.   
"Maybe under the willow… they like the dark."   
"Yes, yes of course! Why didn't I think of it before?" Tensai smiled, and hurried over to the giant willow tree that took up an entire corner of the large garden. She pushed the vines aside, and stepped into the darkened area. Tensai spent most mornings as a young child here with Toji, and her tree house was still in the old tough branches above her head. She passed the rope ladder and headed to the trunk were a patch of pale flowers grew.   
There were only three different types of plants here. Tensai ignored the ones to the right, and fell to her knees, grinning.   
"Yes, this is it! Here they are!"  
"Ken will pay for what he's done now." She chuckled to herself.   
~~~~~  
A/N: what plant does Tensai have? Better yet, what does she have in store for Ken? And what will Toji do about it? Thanks to all those that review, and if you haven't already, DO SO NOW!!! *Chuckles* sorry this is such a small chapter. More later,   
  
Miyama Ishida 


	8. Can it really end like this?

Dear readers,   
  
I am Incredibly sorry for not updating in so long that it seems like I have given up completely on my fanfic 'Prodigy Child'. Well, the truth is, I kinda have. Many things have lead to this; I don't have a computer where I live anymore, nonetheless internet. My set of friends have changed completely, friends that don't see fanfiction as real writing, and those people that I was friends with don't really write fanfics anymore anyways.   
I'm not really friends with Ashna anymore either, a fellow fanfiction writer who to this day still writes fanfiction, although it's mostly J-Rock and not so much Digimon, and she was the one who got me to write fanfics in the first place.  
When I first began this fic, I saw it as an adventure, a dream if you will, something that I wished could happen to me and still kinda do. But I don't have the time to write for it anymore, or the ideas to fill in the outlines I have set for it.   
  
Here, I shall tell you what was supposed to happen:   
-In the next chapter, Tensai makes a drink that makes Ken's hair fall out, and when it grows back, it's white, and stays that was permenately.   
-The chapter after that, Ken finds some way to get back at her.   
-This happens for the rest of that chapter, and a few chapters after it, them getting back at each other in amusing and icky ways.   
-The story jumps ahead a few years to Tensai taking over the Digital World. Ken thinks that she's done this for him, but she laughs in his face and efectively tells him to fuck off.   
-Ken tells Toji to throw her in the dungeon.  
-Toji refuses.   
-Toji and Tensai explain to Ken that he wasn't Toji's Digi-destined after all, just his 'keeper' until Tensai came along.   
-Tensai turns out to be this 'future leader' talked about in all sorts of Digi-legends, and that's why she could take over the Digital World when Ken couldn't.  
-Toji, under Tensai's orders, throws Ken in the dungeon, in the same cell that Miyako lived, was tortured, and died in.  
-Ken starves to death   
  
I would just get someone else to write it for me, but it wouldn't be the same. Besides, I knew the day I got my 50th review for 'Prodigy Child' that I wasn't going to finish it becuase I didn't really care. No excitment coursed through me, no party was planned, nothing. I don't think I even told anybody about it until a few days later because I had forgotten.   
I really am sorry. This story was very near and dear to me, and I hope that you liked it anyways without the ending I promised all those long months ago.   
  
Miyama Hayashi Ishida 


End file.
